


Stairway to Heaven

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [30]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, You're Welcome, but yeah, literally no warnings on this, nice and fluffy, so if you're claustrophobic you might want to think about that, that's all this fic is about, to atone for last week, well you do get shut in an actual closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You and Piotr are at an end of the year party for the student at Xavier's, and Wade manages to shut both of you in a closet so the two of you can partake in a party classic, "Seven Minutes in Heaven."That's it. That's all this is about.*swoop voice* You're welcome.[Set after the ending of "Myshka" and before "The Hide and Go Seek Fic."](All warnings in the tags.)





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent and I refuse to apologize for it.

The party is, as the kids would say,  _lit_.

Which is entirely due to Wade’s interference with your boyfriend’s efforts to keep things relatively controlled.

Rock music is blasting from the speakers installed in the rec room at a volume level that would be best described as ‘just not earsplitting.’ Two teenage boys that live full time at Xavier’s are whacking each other with pool noodle swords on the back lawn while several other students cheer them on. The sounds of violent swearing can just be heard over the rock music as Ellie blue shells one of her opponents in Mario Kart --again--and unhealthy snacks and soda line the kitchen counter, ready for the taking.

And, in the midst of it all are Piotr and Wade, arguing as usual.

“Look, Metallica, would you fucking relax already? It’s an end of the school year party! Let the kids live a little!”

“They were doing just fine before you came and caused chaos.”

You take a moment to admire your boyfriend. He’s foregone his armor tonight since there’s so many people around to avoid crushing any feet with a mishap misstep, so he’s quite the picture in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

It’s still quite the adjustment, seeing Piotr out of his armor. You can’t get over the way his skin flushes whenever he’s bashful --or, in the current situational context, irritated--or how his beautiful baby blue eyes flash whenever something strikes a particular chord with him.

He’s so much... softer looking, too. He’s still gigantic compared to everyone else in the mansion, and his body is every inch as muscular as his armored form is --albeit proportionate to his unarmored state--but his features aren’t as severe when he isn’t in his armor, aren’t as blunt.

He has dimples when he’s not armored up. You’ve never seen anyone wear a set of dimples as well as Piotr Rasputin does.

A gentle squeeze on your shoulder jolts you out of your reverie, and you realize that Piotr’s temporarily stopped arguing with Wade in favor of standing in front of you.

He smiles down at you --almost shyly. “Are you enjoying party,  _myshka_?”

You grin back and reach up to touch his hair, mostly out of the combined novelty that: A.) it’s so unbelievably soft, and B.) you can. Because he’s your boyfriend.

That’s right. Piotr Rasputin, a universally recognized catch, is  _your_  boyfriend.

All yours. No one else’s.

(Did we mention that he’s your boyfriend? Let’s do it one more time, just to make sure it sticks.

He’s. Your. Boyfriend.)

“I am. The music’s kinda loud, but I’m having a good time.”

He gently clasps the hand that’s petting his hair in his, then lowers it so he can kiss your knuckles. “I am glad.”

Your. Boyfriend.

“Jackpot!” Wade practically dances out of a closet, holding an innocuous looking box in his hand. “Gather ‘round, kids! We’re gonna summon Satan!”

Piotr sighs and plucks the box --which, upon closer inspection, is labelled ‘Ouija’--out of Wade’s hand before he can take another step. “ _Nyet_. Absolutely not.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t tell me you’re the superstitious type!”

“Language, Wade. And nothing good comes from meddling with forces not understood.” He tosses the box in the trashcan, turns around, and sighs again. “Wade.”

Wade’s back in the closet, tossing random games and junk out with irreverent glee. “Man, you guys sure keep a lot of shit in here, huh? At this rate, I’m bound to find Narnia!”

You do your best to stifle a grin as Piotr shakes his head and --literally--plucks Wade out of the closet. “Enough, Wade. You are--” He purses his lips as Wade scampers off, already distracted, and starts picking up the mess Wade made.

“I’d apologize for him, but you’ve known him longer than I have,” you say as you start helping Piotr get everything back in its place.

Piotr chuckles ruefully. “Wade is... Wade. You get used to him.”

It doesn’t take the two of you long to get everything back where it ought to be --but, apparently, it’s enough.

You set the last box on a shelf, then move to step back into the hall so Piotr can step out, when the closet door suddenly flies shut.

Piotr yanks you back before the door can smash into your face. “Wade!”

There’s a heavy scuffling noise and a lot of gleeful giggling before the merc replies. “Consider this a favor! Enjoy your time spent in heaven!”

You frown. “What?”

“Hang on.” Piotr mutters under his breath as he shuffles around, then his phone’s flashlight app reveal his squinting face. He sets the device on the nearest shelf, then leans back against one of the walls and crosses his arms over his chest. “There is party game called ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven--’”

“Oh. Right. Wade’s mentioned it before.”

Piotr nods. “I think this is his idea of joke.”

“No, it’s a  _gift_!” Wade shouts, muffled by the door. “And I’m hearing  _way_  too much talking for the two of you to be sucking face right now. Come  _on_ , Rasputin, get to it!”

Piotr sets his hand against the door and pushes to test the resistance of whatever Wade’s used to barricade it shut. “I think I can break us out.”

“Wait.” You put your hand on his arm, stopping him before he can start the process. “We, uh, we could...”

Piotr raises an eyebrow at you when your voice trails off. “What? You want to...”

“I mean, Cable and the rest of the X-Men are out there, so Wade can’t get up to anything  _too_  atrocious. Like, uh, the house isn’t going to implode if we, uh, take a few minutes. For ourselves.”

Fortunately for you, he catches your drift.

Piotr takes his hand off the door, but doesn’t make any other moves outside of letting his fingers brush up and down your arm. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

You take a deep breath, then close the space between the two of you and place your palms on his chest. “You could never make me uncomfortable.”

Even in the dim light offered by his phone, you can still see the way his blue eyes flash before he dips his head to press his lips against yours.

You inhale sharply as his hands smooth against your back, holding you against his chest in a way that can only be described as  _exquisite_. You wind your arms around his neck in an effort to close the space even more, and let out a soft moan when Piotr rewards you by practically hugging you against him.

You’re still new to kissing in a way that Piotr --obviously--isn’t, and every movement of his lips against yours has shivers running through your body and your toes curling in your shoes.

You can see why it’s called Seven Minutes in Heaven because if this isn’t heaven you don’t want any part of what it might be.

It doesn’t take long to move from chaste, closed mouthed kisses to passionate, open mouthed ones. Between the close quarters and the lack of distractions, all the two of you can focus on is each other.

You inhale sharply when Piotr’s tongue grazes your lower lip.

True to form, he freezes. “Are you alright?”

The lower, huskier pitch of his voice wipes away whatever hypothetical hesitations you might’ve had. “Yeah.” You groan when he kisses you again with increased fervor, then gasp when his tongue brushes against yours. The sensation is absolutely  _divine_ , and finishes off whatever parts of your brain might’ve been remotely functional at this point. You cling to him all the tighter, doing your best to not make an utter ass of yourself as he kisses you expertly--

And then he picks you up without breaking the kiss and pins you between the wall and himself.

Your. Boyfriend.

You wrap your legs around his waist to steady yourself and let out a whimper when he starts press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses against your jaw--

There’s a loud scraping noise, and then the door’s flung open and a camera flash goes off. “Way to get it, Pete!”

“Wade!”

You giggle and pat your burly boyfriend’s shoulder sympathetically. “We probably should’ve seen that coming.”

Piotr grumbles something in Russian under his breath and gently sets you back down on the floor. “He never changes.”

You snag his hand before he can walk out of the closet. “Hey... wanna go take a walk through the gardens?”

The corner of his mouth turns up as he turns the flashlight app on his phone off. “I would love nothing more, but we ought to return to party--”

“Yeah, or we could sneak out and not have to listen to Wade making fun of us until forever.”

He pauses, considers, then smiles down at you. “I am persuaded.”

You smile back and slip out of the closet and down the hall with him once he’s deemed the ‘coast clear enough.’

Your. Boyfriend.

Life doesn’t get better.


End file.
